The present invention relates to a clamp configured to attach to a rail. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clamp configured to attach to the rail with a single arcuate force and includes a socket configured to receive a hospital accessory.
The use of a socket and clamp to hold a hospital accessory to a rail on the side of a hospital bed is known. For example, a conventional clamp is xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-shaped with jaws that pivot or otherwise move with respect to each other to fit about the rail. Often these clamps include a threaded pin extending therethrough that tightens against the rail. A socket is attached to the clamp having some type of receiver configured to accept the hospital accessory. A second threaded pin is often provided, extending into the receiver to tighten the hospital accessory against same.
These and other types of clamps have proven cumbersome for users to attach to the rail easily because of the several operations required. The conventional clamp requires a first motion to open the jaws. The open jaws are then fitted about the rail. Another operation requires a threaded screw or other locking mechanism to engage and secure the clamp to the rail. In a still further operation, the accessory is received into the clamp or socket portion. Finally, a separate threaded pin or other locking mechanism is required to engage and secure the accessory in place.
Because the hospital environment can be fast paced, the ability to provide a patient with various apparatus in a short period of time may become critical. Many of the conventional rail clamps take so long and are too cumbersome to attach to a hospital accessory and may cost a nurse or doctor vital seconds that would otherwise be needed to tend to a patient. It would be beneficial, therefore, to provide a clamp which comprises a socket to receive a hospital accessory, and which secures to a bed rail in an insubstantial amount of time and with a minimum of effort.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a socket and clamp apparatus for securing a device to a rail using a single actuation force and using a minimum of operations. The apparatus comprises a first jaw, a second jaw, a body, and a member. At least one of the jaws is movable relative to the other jaw between an open position for receiving a rail and a closed position gripping the rail. In one embodiment, the second jaw is coupled to the first jaw for movement between first and second positions. In the first position, the apparatus is attachable to and detachable from the rail. In the second position, the second jaw cooperates with the first jaw to grip the rail. The body is coupled to either the first or second jaw. The body is also configured to support the device. The member is movable relative to the first and second jaws between release and lock positions. In the release position, the second jaw is movable between the first and second positions. In contrast, in the lock position, the second jaw is secured in the second position.
The socket and rail clamp apparatus may provide a socket assembly that is adapted to receive a portion of a surgical accessory. The socket assembly comprises a plurality of components that are movable between loosened and tightened configurations. In the loosened configuration, the second jaw is movable between first and second positions. In the tightened configuration, the second jaw is locked in the second position.
The socket and rail clamp apparatus may also provide a coupling member and a first lock. The coupling member is configured to couple the body to the clamp. The first lock is configured to secure the clamp about the rail and the body in position relative to the clamp.
The socket and rail clamp apparatus may further provide a resilient member coupled to the member engaging the second jaw. The member can be spaced apart from the rail when in the release position, and engaging the rail when in the locked position. In addition, the second jaw can be biased toward the second position relative to the first jaw. Further, the second jaw can be configured to xe2x80x9csnap automaticallyxe2x80x9d onto a second portion of the rail during attachment of the apparatus to the rail.
The second jaw may be coupled to the first jaw for pivoting movement about an axis. To accomplish this, the first jaw includes a socket that engages a cylindrical portion on the second jaw. The cylindrical portion cooperates with the socket to define the axis about which the second jaw pivots relative to the first jaw, moving same between the release and locked positions.
A method for coupling a socket and rail clamp apparatus to the rail of a hospital bed may still further be provided. The first step comprises providing a clamp having upper and lower jaw members. The lower jaw member is movable relative to the upper jaw member. Second, a rail is provided having first and second side walls and upper and lower edges. Third, the upper jaw member is placed adjacent the upper edge, and the lower jaw member adjacent the lower edge. Fourth, a first force is applied on the upper jaw member against the upper edge, and a moment force is placed on the lower jaw member against the first side wall. This causes the lower jaw member to move adjacent the lower rail edge. Finally, a second force is applied against the upper jaw member, causing same to move adjacent the second side wall and move the lower jaw member also adjacent the second side wall.